O Que Aconteceu Na Casa de Câncer quando
by Kiah chan
Summary: O que aconteceu na Casa de Câncer quando Saga, Camus e Shura estavam tentando escapar das ilusões de Shaka? Cuidado! Spoilers da Saga de Hades


O Que Aconteceu Na Casa de Câncer quando...

O que aconteceu na Casa de Câncer quando Saga, Camus e Shura estavam tentando escapar das ilusões de Shaka.

- Shura seu retardado! Você fez de novo!! Òó.

- O que eu fiz? Uu.

- Você pisou no meu pé! Não tá vendo que eu tô cansado de correr! E você pisando no meu pé não ajuda!!!

- Deixa de ser chato! uu. Você acha que é fácil correr com esse sapato de sapuris falsificada quando se tem joanetes?!

- ¬¬ Deixa pra lá!

- Vocês ainda não se cansaram de reclamar!!! Tô velho, cansado, fui perturbado do meu descanso eterno, sou chamado de cavaleiro esclerosado, enfim!!!! E tô correndo que nem um desesperado sem causa só pra fingir matar Athena òó! Vocês acham que é fácil ser eu?!! E mesmo assim eu não estou reclamando Uú.

- OO

- ¬¬

- É verdade!

- Parece que estamos correndo a dezenas de horas!

- É! Mais para mim parece que foram apenas alguns minutos.

- "Eles não se cansam de reclamar!!! É melhor terminarmos isso logo antes que precise de um analgésico!!".

- Olhe Saga!!

- O que é aquilo?!

- É uma luz, besta quadrada! Uu Eu acho que essa condição de defuntos prejudicou o cérebro de vocês!! uu

- óò Se você soubesse como eu fico magoado cada vez que você me lembra disso!!

- Shura!!!! Para de graça!!! Òó Vamos correr logo!!!!!!!

Chegando na luz...

- Olhe!!! Estamos sobre a palma da mão de Buda! OO

- Oò Que ilusão mais ridícula!!! Será que o Ser Que Ninguém Sabe que Está Fazendo Essas Ilusões dentre os Cavaleiros de Ouro não tem senso do ridículo?

- Acho que não Shura. uu E nem dá pra saber quem é né?! Uu

- Bem... Vamos nos fazer de bobos e refletir um pouco... Quem será que está fazendo essas ilusões?

- Acho que devemos começar pelo guardião da Primeira Casa... Mu!

- Não pode ter sido ele Shura! Mu só tem poderes telecinéticos. E depois da porrada que demos nele... Acho que ele ficou meio inválido uú

- Nossa Camus! Nunca achei que você fosse tão esperto!

- ¬¬

- Não comecem òó!! Voltando a nossa linha de raciocínio... Aldebaran... Não pode ter sido ele!

- Por que não?

- Por que ele já foi morto pelos espectros!

- Sério? Poxa... Eu nem tinha reparado :D

- Shura... Eu estou seriamente farto dessas suas idiotices ¬¬

- Continuando òó... Saga... Ops! Saga sou eu:D

- Depois eu é que sou idiota! ¬¬

- Uu... O outro Guardião é o meu irmão... Mas como ele já utilizou ilusões que por sinal eram iguais as minhas... Não pode ser ele uu

- ¬¬

- Continuando... O Máscara já foi morto pelo Radamanthys junto com o Afrodite.

- Mais o Máscara e o Afrodite já não estavam mortos?

- Estavam... Mais morreram de novo uu

- Depois da Casa de Câncer onde estamos, vem o que?

- A Sagrada Casa de Leão.

- Aioria não utiliza poderes ilusórios.. Ele vai direto pra porrada!

- É verdade! O irmão do traidor não costuma pensar UU

- Achei que esse negócio de traidor tinha acabado Saga!

- Acabou... Mais era uma das minhas frases de efeito! Que por sinal eu gosto muito de usar!

- Uu Tudo bem! Então vamos terminar isso logo!

- O próximo Guardião é o...

- É o Ser de péssimo gosto e criatividade que está fazendo isso!

-... Milo!

- ' Não acredito Shura!!!

- Ué? Não é o Milo? Oo

- Não! É o Shaka!!!

- A tá!

- Estou ficando cansado de pensar! Será que o Shaka quer nos prender aqui pra sempre?

- Não! Shaka não tem todo esse poder! Ele deve estar ganhando tempo!

- Que sacanagem!

- Pois é! Eu sempre achei que ele fosse burro por ser loiro e...

- Não! Não é isso!! É que eu acabei de perceber que esse Buda parece ser feito de ouro. E tem tanta gente morrendo de fome nesse mundo i.i

- ¬¬ Shura seu idiota!! Não é hora de ficar pensando nisso!

Depois desse momento extremamente inteligente...

- Camus, Shura e você também Saga! Como defendíamos a mesma Deusa achei que os prendendo aqui seria melhor, mas acho que me enganei.

- Nossa! Quem será que ta falando com a gente? Será que é uma alma penada que nos seguiu do Inferno? OO

- Hunf!! Cansei de corrigir você!!! E pra sua informação nós somos almas penadas!!!! òó

- Ah é? Nossa que horror!!!

- ' Cansei!

- CONTINUANDO!!! Como eu estava falando... Acho que me enganei em prender vocês!! Eu até iria aí na Casa de Câncer pra fazer um bom chá indiano e jogar conversa fora... Sabe... Perguntar como é que ta o Inferno, se Hades continua de mau humor, mas parece que vocês querem lutar. Poxa! Eu sou o Homem mais Próximo de Deus! Vocês não podem querer lutar comigo óò !

- Shaka!!! Seu loiro falsificado!!! A gente ta com pressa!!!

- Sério?

- Hunf!! Espectros!!! Para nós acabarmos com essa ilusão Shaka deve MORRER!!!!!!!

Saga lança um golpe que atravessa a Casa de Leão e destrói a Casa de Virgem.

- Saga seu maldito!!!!! Eu acabei de terminar a minha faxina ÒÓ!!!

Voltando na Casa de Câncer...

- Obaaaa!!! A ilusão desapareceu!!! Quer dizer que você conseguiu matar o Shaka?

- Não!! Shaka nem estremeceu só ficou mais estressado do que já é.

- Por que?

- Porque eu sujei a Casa dele uu

- SAGA!!!! AGORA VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!!!! RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!!!!!

Uma luz atravessa a Casa de Leão indo direto a Casa de Câncer...

- (Em coro) O-ou!!!! OO

BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM (Eu ganho por efeitos especiais )

E assim a Casa de Câncer foi destruída. Os espectros milagrosamente sobreviveram e (não sei como) se disfarçaram de outros espectros. Enquanto que Shaka resolveu esperar eles chegarem a sua Casa para se vingar!!!

FIM 

3ª Fic postada!!!!!! Homenagem a uma amiga que faz a caridade de revisar as minhas fics!!! E fingi que dá risada!!!

**Por favor, deixem reviews elogiando, criticando e metendo o pau... Com delicadeza ok?!**


End file.
